Cambio de mentalidad
by FTnewcomer
Summary: Toca comenzar una nueva vida. Nuevos amigos que conocer, nuevos lugares que descubrir y sobre todo, nuevos sentimientos a los que afrontar. Soy una nueva estudiante de Fairy tail y espero que mi vida sera tranquila. Aunque alguien lo pondrá todo patas arriba. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo mi primera historia. Ni siquiera se como se me ocurrió, pero bueno. Espero que les guste. Soy nueva en esto, así que agradecería que me comentasen fallos, mejoras o lo que sea! Sus opiniones! Realmente se lo agradecería. Bueno, y aquí vamos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

El día comenzaba igual que todos. Nunca me pasaba nada nuevo ni emocionante. Aunque la verdad era que no lo necesitaba. Hacía varios meses que mi padre había muerto y puede decirse que aun no lo he superado. Quizás no fuéramos muy cercanos, pero le quería, era mi padre. Ahora estábamos mi madre y yo solas y ella todavía estaba devastada por su ida.

Decidimos mudarnos a una nueva ciudad para dejar todos los recuerdos dolorosos atrás y seguir adelante. Pero había un pequeño problema. Empezaría en una nueva escuela. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, veía interactuar a las personas a mí alrededor fingiendo apoyarse y confiar los unos en los otros, pero cuando algo sucedía no permanecían juntos y se traicionaban los unos a los otros. Yo no quería ese tipo de relación, así que solo mantenía cerca a unos pocos en los cuales de verdad confiaba. Ya había tenido que pasar el escuchar a mis compañeros susurrar mientras me veían pasar. _Rara, antisocial, amargada._ Eran adjetivos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero con el tiempo todos se habían acostumbrado y los rumores habían cesado.

Ahora todo comenzaría de nuevo, y no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarme a eso de nuevo, no después de que él se fuera. Pero aparentaba estar emocionada delante de mi madre para no preocuparla.

El primer día en mi nueva escuela llegó. Era una escuela bastante famosa por alborotos pero al mismo tiempo era una de las mejores del lugar. ¿Cómo sería la gente que asistía allí? ¿Podría hacer nuevos amigos o quizás era demasiado esperar? Estaba bastante nerviosa por eso y a la vez, tenía que admitir, un poco emocionada.

Iba caminando lentamente hacia mi escuela dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos cuando sin darme cuenta llegue a las puertas de la escuela. Mi nueva escuela. "_Fairy Tail_".

Me encaminé hacia la oficina para buscar mi horario. No podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba. Todo el mundo me miraba mientras caminaba. Claro, era la nueva. Aunque gracias al cielo sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y todos se apresuraron a entrar.

Cuando llegue a la oficina, una pequeña mujer se encontraba allí sentada. Puse mi bolsa sobre el mostrador y me dirigí hacia ella.

-_Hola, soy nueva y acabo de llegar. Venía a recoger mi horario.-_ Hable lo mas calmada posible, a pesar de que mis manos habían comenzado sudar.

La mujer me miro sorprendida al principio para luego sonreír y comenzar a rebuscar en los cajones. –_Ah! Hola! Si claro, ya contábamos con tu llegada_.- Me entregó los papeles y sonrió de nuevo. –_Espero que disfrutes estando aquí, ya verás que te encantará todo aquí._

Le sonreí a la mujer que trataba de animarme y respondí un poco mas alegre. –_Eso espero, y muchas gracias.-_

Me despedí y me encaminé hacia la que sería mi supuesta clase. Mirando el horario descubrí que me tocaba matemáticas con un tal Wacaba. Suspiré pesadamente mientras llegaba a la puerta. Esto sería horrible.

Tomé fuerzas y golpeé la puerta tres veces. Abrí la puerta después de escuchar un "adelante" y no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme parada. Sabía que mi cara debía de estar completamente roja; y es que todos me estaban mirando!

_-Bienvenida, por favor pasa_. –me dijo el profesor animándome a entrar. Tenía un extraño tupe y estaba fumando una pipa. ¿Se podía fumar dentro de clase? –_Chicos, ella es una nueva estudiante y será vuestra nueva compañera-_ dijo volviéndose a la clase mientras yo me acercaba, dándome el tiempo necesario para calmarme y poner una expresión indiferente. _-¿Podrías presentarte?-_ Dijo volviéndose hacia mi de nuevo.

Me gire para hacerle frente a toda la clase y paseé lentamente mi mirada por todos ellos. No era una clase muy grande, pero estaba llena de miradas de todo tipo. La mayoría eran de sorpresa, no debían de esperar mi llegada. Otras eras de curiosidad. Había unas chicas al fondo mirándome y cuchicheando. Suspiré mentalmente, sabía que esto pasaría. Sin embargo, mientras pasaba la mirada por todos ellos, me queja fija en una en concreto. Una mirada de color verde brillante que parecía darme ánimos.

Tomé aire y respondí lentamente pero con confianza. –_Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia y acabo de llegar a la ciudad. _

Los murmullos empezaron a extenderse por toda la sala. Todos hablaban de mí mientras el profesor pedía silencio, todos excepto una persona. Un chico de extraño pelo rosado que era el propietario de esa ahora inquietante mirada verde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo! En realidad tengo pensado actualizar casi todos los días. Ya tengo algo avanzado el fic asi que por ahora no será problema. Quizás cuando tenga exámenes pase algunos días sin actualizar, pero no será mucho! Oh y habrás mas parejas a parte del Nalu. Y aquí vamos de nuevo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

-_Bienvenida de nuevo Lucy. Por favor, toma asiento en el lugar vacío, al lado de la ventana. Imagino que aún no tienes los materiales necesarios, pero no te preocupes. Por hoy solamente intenta seguir la clase_.- Me dedico una extraña sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla, demasiado cómodamente para un profesor debería decir.

Me apresuré a sentarme en mi lugar, dejé mis cosas a un lado de la mesa y me hundí en mi asiento todo lo que pude intentado quitar de mí toda la atención, cosa que sucedió cuando el maestro siguió con la clase. Al parecer estaban dando algo que yo ya había aprendido por lo que a los cinco minutos comencé a distraerme.

Desvié la mirada hacia la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado. Era una chica de apariencia pequeña y delicada con un cabello azul con una cinta en su pelo. Era bonita. Ella giró la cabeza al notar mi mirada, me sonrió y me susurró un pequeño "hola" antes de volver a centrarse en la clase. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, me había pillado mirándola, así que desvié mi mirada hacia el chico que estaba sentado delante de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron notablemente al ver su pelo rosa. Era el chico que me había mirado tan fijamente. De seguro me veía como un bicho raro. Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para borrar esos pensamientos y me gire hacia la ventana intentando ignorar los susurros de unas chicas que parecían no tener fin. El cielo se veía azul a excepción de alguna nube y podía ver parte de un patio con algunos bancos. Empecé a pensar que estaría bien sentarse ahí para comer. Con esto me acorde que había olvidado el almuerzo en casa. Supongo que tendría que ir a la cafetería.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando comencé a encontrarme incómoda. Decidí centrarme en la clase de nuevo. Pero para mi sorpresa todo el mundo estaba de pie hablando animadamente y el profesor no estaba. Entonces mire al reloj que había enfrente y fruncí ligeramente el ceño, aún no era la hora. No entendía que ocurría, quizás le llamaron y tuvo que marcharse. No se como no pude darme cuenta.

-_Hoy las clases son mas cortas, como una especie de presentación de la materia y eso. Por eso Wacaba ya se ha ido_.- Respondió divertida la voz de un chico.

Giré bruscamente hacia donde venía la voz y me encontré cara a cara con ese chico tan extraño de ojos verdes. Me quedé pasmada por un momento sin saber que decir. Espero que no se me notase en la cara.

-_Te ví mirando el reloj pensativa, así que pensé que estarías confundida al no ver al profesor_.- Me dedico una cálida sonrisa que me hizo enrojecer y bajar ligeramente mi vista.- _Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, encantado de conocerte Lucy.-_

_-Eh… Igualmente_.- Me noté un poco tímida, aunque esperaba que solamente hubiera sido mi imaginación. ¿Debería intentar decir algo para seguir con la conversación? Después de todo el era la primera persona que realmente me hablaba, no podía ser grosera y el aún seguía mirándome.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y me disponía a decirle algo cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-_Hey Salamander! Ya estás ligando con la nueva, ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con las que ya tienes_?- El chico rompió a reír mientras Natsu fruncía el ceño hacia él, aunque se le veía divertido.

El chico que había hablado tenía el pelo negro y era bastante alto. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de al lado. Me fijé en que una chica de pelo azul y ondulado estaba mirándole embobaba y sonreí internamente por eso. Al mismo tiempo sentí como la decepción crecía en mi interior. No podía creer que ese chico, el cual pensé que sería agradable, fuese un mujeriego. Odiaba a ese tipo de chicos que se creían que las mujeres eran solo juguetes con los que divertirse y no tenían en cuenta sus sentimientos.

-_Cállate Gray! No digas estupideces o la espantarás_!- Natsu se rió entre dientes y yo simplemente me giré a la ventana de nuevo, había decidido ignorarlos. Eran los típicos entupidos que tenían siempre toda la atención y a mi eso no me interesaba en absoluto.

-_Y bien Lucy, perdona la interrupción. ¿De donde vienes? Dijiste que era nueva en la ciudad, no solo en la escuela._ –Natsu había vuelto a hablarme. Lo peor de todo es que parecía simpático, aunque eso no cambiaría nada, no quería nada con tipos de esa clase.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que finalizaba la clase. Recogí mis cosas del suelo en silencia y me puse de pie para dirigirme hacia la salida. Me detuve y lo miré por encima del hombro. Estaba sorprendido, eso estaba claro.

-_Hargeon_.- Respondí antes de girarme y caminar hacia la salida. No iba a esperar a que contestara. Además, notaba como me había sonrojado. Diablos, ese chico realmente era atractivo.

Mi siguiente clase era gimnasia. Odiaba gimnasia, no era buena en nada, excepto en volleyball. Siempre me elegían la ultima al hacer los equipos y en mi anterior escuela nunca se jugaba a eso, así que no me hacía muchas ilusiones. Me cambié a mi ropa de deporte y fui a la pista.

Era un poco incómodo, todo el mundo se conocía y yo estaba sola. De repente una chica apareció delante de mi asustándome por lo que retrocedí un paso. Era la chica que me saludo en mi anterior clase.

-_Hola! Soy Levy, Levy Mcgarden. Tú eres Lucy ¿cierto? Vas a mi clase. ¿Te importaría hacer pareja conmigo hoy?_ –Me sonrió cordialmente aunque note que estaba nerviosa. Yo estaba que casi lloraba de felicidad, no estaría sola y esperaba llevarme bien con esta chica, con al menos una persona de Fairy Tail.

-Hola _Levy, encantada. Y si claro, me encantaría ser tu pajera_. –le mostré mi sonrisa mas sincera justo antes de que apareciera la profesora Aries, la cual no parecía muy deportiva.

Nos explico que hoy solamente daríamos unas cuantas vueltas al campo y entonces seríamos libres. Al parecer Levy tampoco era muy buena en deportes, ya que mantuvo un ritmo de carrera lento. Genial. Durante los 20 minutos que estuvimos corriendo hablamos un poco sobre nosotras. Le conté un poco de donde era y mis gustos, sin entrar en detalles y ella hizo otro tanto. Descubrí que teníamos unos gustos realmente parecidos. Esta nueva escuela no sería tan mala después de todo.

Después de que acabara la clase y de volver a ponernos nuestros uniformes Levy y yo fuimos a la cafetería. Hoy había más tiempo de lo normal para el almuerzo por lo que me enseñó todas las instalaciones de Fairy Tail, entreteniéndonos más de lo necesario en la biblioteca puesto que a ambas nos encantaba leer, acabando finalmente en la cafetería. Compré mi almuerzo y me guió hasta una de las mesas donde se encontraban un par de chicas. Una morena y otra pelirroja. ¿Es que no había chicas feas allí o qué?

-_Hola chicas, os presento a Lucy, es nueva. Lucy, ella son Cana Alberona y Erza Scarlet.-_ dijo señalando a la morena y a la pelirroja respectivamente.

-_Así que tu eres la nueva eh! Un gusto_.- comentó la morena antes de reírse y beber lo que parecía ser ¿cerveza?

_-Bienvenida Lucy, espero que no nos causes problemas. En otro caso, te las verás conmigo_.- Me miraba seriamente y noté algo mas que amenaza en las palabras de la chica llamada Erza.

Sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda y mis manos comenzarían a temblar en cualquier comento. –_Eh… encantada de conoceros Erza..Cana_...-sonreí un poco tensa.

-_Venga, venga Erza, deja de bromear con Lucy, ella aún no te conoce, se lo tomará enserio_.- Levy rió y las demás la siguieron. Parece que no supe ocultar mi cara de pánico demasiado bien. Aunque me alegraba que no fuera enserio.

Charlamos animadamente mientras comíamos. Descubrí que Erza era llamada "titania" y nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente. Y Cana parecía saber ciertas cosas a través de sus cartas, algo así como una adivina. Aunque al contarme que bebía mucho, no sabría decir si se imaginaría las cosas a causa del alcohol, aunque por supuesto decidí no decir nada.

Un estruendo sonó en toda la cafetería y todos nos miramos a ver. Pude ver como Natsu y ese chico al que habían llamado Gray entraban por la puerta seguidos de varias chicas. Natsu en concreto se encontraba con una chica de pelo blanco y corto agarrada a su brazo. A parte de esos dos chicos los acompañaba otro con varios piercings cuya apariencia era bastante aterradora.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la mesa mientras sus acompañantes hacían lo propio en otras. Yo decidí no hacer caso y acabar mi comida.

-_Hey Lucy, que bien que estás aquí.-_ Reconocí la voz de Natsu que me hablaba mientras los recién llegados se sentaban en la mesa y gire levemente mi cabeza para mirarle de lado. Me sonreía de nuevo- _Ellos son Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox._

-_Un placer, soy Lucy. Aunque supongo que ya lo saben_.-Conteste lo mas amable que pude. Pero que entraran rodeados de chicas no decía mucho de ellos.

-_Sí, eres la chica nueva, vas a mi clase_.-Contesto Gray sonriente mientras que Gajeel solo asintió hacia mi dirección.

-_Natsu, ¿Acaso ya la conocías? ¿Cómo es eso? Acaba de llegar._ –Interrumpió Levy sorprendida y curiosa.

-_Si claro, se sienta detrás de mi en clase y cuando Wacaba se fue estuvimos hablando un rato, ¿verdad Lucy_?- Me dedicó una gran sonrisa que me dejó pensando pero no me pasó desapercibido el codazo de Gray y la sonrisa traviesa de Gajeel. No se que pretendía, pero no sería la siguiente en su lista, ni en ninguna.

-Si, algo así.- Decidí ignorarlo y empujar mi bandeja hacia Erza. Había notado con miraba mi pastel de fresas de vez en cuando y yo ya no tenía hambre. –_Oye Erza, ¿te gustaría comer mi pastel?_ _Yo ya estoy llena._\- A ella si le sonreí.

-_Oh, si gracias. Se ve delicioso.-_ Los ojos de Erza se iluminaron y solo tuvo ojos para el pastel. Todos habían comenzado a hablar a mí alrededor así que saqué mi horario para conocer mi siguiente clase.

-Oye _Lucy, ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?-_ dijo Levy de pronto.

-_Pues… parece que tengo biología, aunque no se muy bien donde está el aula._ –fruncí un poco el ceño preguntándome como la encontraría. Bueno, lo haría, igual que con las anteriores.

-_Vaya, que pena. Esperaba que tuviésemos juntas. Biología está en el segundo piso. Chicos, ¿alguno tiene biología ahora? Lucy no sabe donde es su clase_. –les preguntó a todos pero para mi mala suerte ninguno tenía biología. Excepto uno.

-_Yo tengo biología ahora Lucy, podemos ir juntos a clase, así charlamos y te enseño donde está_.- El pelirosa me hacía sentir culpable al responderle de forma tan indiferente cuando él estaba siendo amable. Pero ya pensaba que era atractivo y eso era más que suficiente.

-_No te molestes, no es necesario. Me iré ahora y así tendré tiempo necesario para encontrarla._\- No lo miré cuando respondí porque estaba recogiendo mis cosas, así que no pude ver su expresión. Pero todos se habían quedado callados ante mi respuesta.- Bueno chicos, fue un placer conocerlos. Me voy ya. Nos vemos.-

Mientras me iba, pude escuchar risas a mis espaldas y a una persona, la cual creo que era Gajeel diciendo _"Esto no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad llamitas?_" y a Natsu respondiendo "_Cállate boca de hierro_". Finalmente abandoné la cafetería y me fui a buscar mi clase.

Lo que yo no sabía, era que el grupo de chicas que entraron con Natsu, Gray y Gajeel estaba observándolo todo. Y lo que tampoco sabía, era que vieron algo que no les hizo ninguna gracia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Estoy intentado hacer capitulos largos para adelantar un poco la historia por ahora. Espero y les guste! **

**y aquí vamos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Me quede observando como se marchaba tranquilamente ignorando todas las miradas que iban dirigidas hacia ella. Increíble. Estaba tratando de ignorarme. Cuando su larga cabellera rubia desapareció por la puerta fruncí ligeramente el ceño. No se por que demonios me interesaba en esa chica. Una sonora carcajada llamó mi atención.

_-Diablos Natsu! ¿Qué le has hecho a Lucy? Apenas te ha mirado.- _Ya empezábamos.

_-¿Por qué he tenido que hacer algo Cana? Aunque hubiera querido ni si quiera me ha dado tiempo!_\- Estaba bastante molesto, todos lo habían notado.

-_Pues parece que te odia, y eres el único_!- dijo Gray con una estúpida risa. Todos asintieron a lo que el había dicho, algunos pensativos y otros simplemente divertidos.

Y tenía razón. A todos les había dedicado una sonrisa menos a mí. No entendía nada. Estaba seguro de que mientras se presentaba en clase sus ojos estaban posados directamente en mí. Y que ojos! Eran de un color marrón, nada fuera de lo común, pero parecía ser chocolate derritiéndose. ¿En qué tonterías estaba pensando?

Los despaché a todos con un gesto de la mano. –_Tonterías chicos y además, tengo toda la clase de biología para hacerla cambiar de opinión_. –Sonreí satisfecho de la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. Si me sentaba con ella en biología, no tendría escapatoria posible.

Sonó la campana y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas. Esta no sería una clase aburrida, de eso estaba seguro.

Había conseguido encontrar la clase gracias a una encantadora chica llamada Wendy. Era un año menor pero sabía donde estaba y se ofreció a acompañarme. Cuando llegué, comprobé que eran mesas para dos personas. Suspiré mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas del lado de la ventana. Seguro que me sentaría sola, aunque al menos miraría hacia afuera.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a llegar. Una preciosa chica de pelo azul se sentó detrás de mí y me saludó.

-_Hola, tu eres la chica nueva ¿no? Soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar_.-La reconocí inmediatamente. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que le gustaba el ese amigo de Natsu, Gray.

-_Hola Juvia, yo soy Lucy_.- Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas. No la conocía, pero me agradaba.

-_Bueno_ _Lucy, el profesor está por llegar pero… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos después de clase? ¿Te veo en la salida?_\- Por supuesto que acepté y ella entonces se giró a hablar con su compañera, una chica de gafas con un llamativo pelo verde.

Cuando me giré de nuevo hacia delante noté como se movía el asiento que estaba a mi lado. Y que sorpresa fue la mía cuando veo a Natsu acomodándose tranquilamente a mi lado. Increíble. Creo que hasta me salio un pequeño bufido, pero si él lo oyó, decidió no hacer ningún caso.

-_Me alegro de que encontraras la clase Lucy. Supongo que no tienes los materiales, pero no te preocupes, compartiré los míos contigo hasta que los tengas_.- Y ahí iba esa preciosa sonrisa de nuevo. Este chico era encantador pero no, no era real, solo era un papel.

Asentí con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Temía que si intentaba responderle, no me saliera la voz.

Entonces entraron por la puerta una chica de pelo blanco y la profesora, la cual al parecer se llamaba Mirajane. Eran increíblemente parecidas. Sin embargo, la chica del pelo corto me dirigió una mirada que podría haberme matado. Ahora si que estaba sorprendida.

-_Lisanna es la hermana menor de la profesora Lucy_.- Me explicó Natsu. A lo que yo solo pude asentir puesto que empezó la clase.

-_Hola a todos, supongo que ya sabéis quien soy. Hoy únicamente haremos un cuestionario de repaso, para ver de que os acordáis, pero tranquilos, no es para nota. Pero para hacerlo más interesante y que os esforcéis, los primeros que acaben y tengan todas las respuestas podrán irse.-_ Y dicho esto comenzó a repartir las hojas. Sonreía todo el tiempo y era realmente agradable. Parecía una alumna más que una profesora.

Cuando tuve las preguntas delante de mi no me lo podía creer. Era realmente fácil. Ni siquiera necesité consultar el libro para responderlas. En 10 minutos ya había terminado. Y para mi sorpresa, Natsu también.

_-¿Te importaría que comparase nuestras respuestas Lucy?-_ Le respondí a Natsu con un gesto de mi mano indicándole que lo hiciese. Sonrió y se puso a ello.

Mientras lo hacía pude ver que torcía ligeramente el gesto en algunas preguntas.

-_Lucy, deberías cambiar la respuesta 5 y 8, las tienes mal_.- Natsu colocó de nuevo la hoja frente a mí, animándome a que las modificase. Pero mis respuestas estaban bien. Sabía que no estaba equivocada.

-_En todo caso las tendrás mal tú Natsu, esas son la respuestas correctas_.- Estaba un poco molesta, ¿Por qué las respuestas erróneas tenían que ser las mías y no las suyas?

_-¿Estás segura?-_ Me dijo poco convencido.- _Soy bueno en biología, no suelo equivocarme. _

-_Estoy segura, no cambiaré ninguna de mis respuestas_.- Esta vez se lo dije mirándole directamente. Vi como dudaba hasta que finalmente fue él quien cambio sus respuestas.

-_De acuerdo Lucy, confío en que tengas razón. Llamaré a la profesora y ahora mismo lo sabremos_.- sonrió amablemente y levanto su brazo.

La profesora llego hasta nosotros y se puso a comprobar nuestros cuestionarios. Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, Natsu había cambiado sus respuestas sin saber si yo era buena o mala en la materia. Había confiado en mí. Eso no me lo esperaba. Rezaba por no haberme equivocado.

-_Genial! Ni un solo fallo chicos, pueden marcharse_. –

Suspiré de alivio y vi a Natsu sonriéndome contento. Esta vez no pude pararme a tiempo y le sonreí de vuelta contagiada de su felicidad, recogí mis cosas y salí rápidamente del salón encaminándome hacia la salida.

Cuando llegue a la entrada sentí unos pasos correr detrás de mí y al girarme, me encontré con Natsu que corría hacia mi dirección. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

-_Si que eres rápida_.- dijo riéndose cuando llegó a mi lado.- _¿Te vas ya a casa?_

Negué con la cabeza.- _Le dije_ _a una chica que la esperaría a la salida_.

-_Que suerte! Gray me dijo que lo esperase a la salida. Así no estaré solo. ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa después?-_ Se sentó en uno de los bancos y me indicó que me sentase a su lado.

Me quedé pasmada. ¿Quería llevarme a casa? Tuve que darme un golpe mental para no aceptar. No podía ver mi casa, nadie podía saberlo todavía si no… todo cambiaría. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable?

-_Esto… no, gracias. Prefiero caminar. Hace un día muy bonito_.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. No fue muy inteligente. Me miró con una cara extraña mientras me sentaba lentamente a su lado, lo más alejado de el que me permitía el banco, lo cual no era mucho.

-_Bueno, te compensaré de otra forma. Después de todo si no fuese por ti aún estaría en esa clase infernal_.- Soltó una pequeña risa y me miró de nuevo.

Si no hacía algo pronto, este chico acabaría conmigo. Ya estaba perdida en esos preciosos ojos sin ser capaz de articular palabra cuando, gracias al cielo, sonó mi teléfono. Respondí rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirar el número de la pantalla. Natsu se limitó a mirarme curioso mientras hablaba.

_-¿Hola? Soy Lucy_.- respondí desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-_Lucy, soy Jellal, ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día?-_ respondieron al otro lado del teléfono. Quería llorar de alegría. Se había acordado de llamarme. Jellal era uno de mis mejores amigos.

-_Jellal_!-grité de emoción.- _Te acordaste! Pues mejor de lo que pensaba, creo que todo irá bien. ¿Te apetece que quedemos un día de la semana que entra y así te cuento? Esta semana tengo que ayudar a mi madre a acabar con la mudanza_.

-_Por su puesto, solo llámame y dime un día y una hora y allí estaré. Cuídate mucho Lucy._\- Me despedí de él prometiendo que lo llamaría nada más que estuviese libre y colgamos. No lo había visto desde que llegué a Magnolia y estaba deseando encontrarme con él.

Los alumnos habían comenzado a salir y reconocí algunas caras entre la multitud. De repente Natsu se puso de pie y se giró hacia mí.

-_Bueno Lucy, ahí esta Gray. Tengo que irme_.- Sin que me diese cuenta se había acercado a mí y me había dado un beso en la mejilla dejándome atónita.- _Hueles bien Lucy, mañana nos vemos_. Y dicho esto se fue hacia Gray después de haberme sonrojado por completo.

No pude evitar mirarle mientras se iba. Tenía la espalda ancha y se le notaban los músculos de los brazos, debía de entrenarse de alguna manera. También era bastante alto. Pero, ¿Quién se creía para decirme eso así de repente? Lo peor de todo, es que me había sentido alagada por su comentario. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Aún estaba mirándole hablar con Gray cuando Juvia se sentó a mi lado.

-_Lucy! Que bien que me esperaste. Cuando te vi salir tan pronto creí que te ibas a olvidar._\- Parecía bastante contenta pero su cara cambio cuando miró al chico de pelo negro que hablaba con Natsu y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-_Juvia, no me quiero meter pero… A ti te gusta Gray ¿verdad?-_ La miré ansiosa por su respuesta, aunque ya la sabía.

Ella se giró de inmediato con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la cara completamente roja. Empezó a hacer extraños movimientos con los brazos mientras trataba de negarlo. Pero nadie se lo creería y yo no pude evitar reírme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui les dejo otro capitulo! **

**Creo que me quedó un poco aburrido peeeero ya se animara a partir de ahora!**

**Y aquí vamos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Desde el momento en el que llegue a donde Gray estuve pendiente de todo lo que hacía la rubia. Hasta Gray tuvo que golpearme en un par de ocasiones porque no le hacía caso. Pero tenía mis cinco sentidos en Lucy. Lo normal era que las chicas quisieran estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible, no que intentasen alejarse de mí. Yo era Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, era conocido por toda la escuela y aun así, esa chica no mostró ni un mínimo de interés en conocerme.

Había algo en ella que me atraía, no sabía decir qué. Y de más está decir que esa indiferencia suya hace que me vuelva loco. Iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Querría conocerme tanto como yo quiero conocerla ahora. Iba a tener que esforzarme. Pero lo conseguiría.

Y no pude evitar sonreír mientras la veía alejarse con Juvia Loxar. Sería divertido. Lucy iba a caer, igual que todas. No sería la excepción.

* * *

Había ido caminando hacia mi casa hablando tranquilamente con Juvia hasta un cruce en el que cada una fue en dirección contraria. Era una chica muy agradable. Estaba encantada de haber conocido a tantas personas. Aunque aun no estaba segura en quien podía confiar y en quien no. Pero tenía la sensación de que no sería como en el pasado. También estaba el tema de Natsu. Era condenadamente guapo, y él lo sabía. Pero no iba a dejar que me afectara. Había decidido que iba a tratarlo como a los demás.

La semana paso rápido y todo parecía marchar bien. Seguía intentando ignorar a Natsu, aunque la mayoría de las veces me encontraba mirándolo. Pero no podía evitarlo, me intrigaba. Estaba claro que era un chico que estaba rodeado de chicas a todas horas y apostaba a que había estado con más de la mitad sino con todas, pero se mostraba amable conmigo y exceptuando en algunas ocasiones no había intentado nada conmigo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco decepcionada de que no pareciera gustarle en absoluto cuando parecían interesarle todas las demás. Pero bueno, mejor para mí, un problema menos.

Levy se había convertido en mi mejor amiga en Fairy Tail. Había decidido contarle la verdadera razón por la que me había mudado después de que ella me confesase que le gustaba ese chico que a veces daba miedo, Gajeel, y ayer la había invitado a mi casa. Pero confiaba en que ella no diría nada. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme.

Me llevaba bien con todos y había empezado a conocerlo. Ya no me sorprendían las peleas por cosas sin sentido de los chicos ni el extraño sentido del humor de Erza. Sin embargo, a veces sentía como Lisanna y otras tres chicas que siempre iban con ella me lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio. No les había hecho nada, ni siquiera había hablado con ellas, por lo tanto quizás solo era mi imaginación.

Aunque pronto descubriría que no era para nada mi imaginación.

Ya había quedado con mi mejor amigo Jellal y nos habíamos puesto al día de todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo prometiendo vernos al menos un par de veces al mes.

Otra semana pasó volando y ni siquiera me daba cuenta de ello. Pasaba el día con mis nuevos amigos e incluso había empezado a ser agradable con Natsu. Pero, a pesar de que me daba cuenta e intentaba ocultarlo sin mucho éxito, mi ánimo decaía porque se acercaba el día del cumpleaños de mi padre. Iría a verlo.

Ese día estaba angustiada y mis pensamientos siempre estaban en el momento en el que supe que ya no volvería a ver a mi padre. Todos me preguntaban si algo pasaba pero yo fingía una sonrisa y decía que no pasaba nada. No estaba lista para contarlo. La única que lo sabía era Levy.

Era la última clase del día. Gimnasia. Normalmente no era buena, pero hoy había sido horrible. Me tomó mas tiempo de lo normal cambiarme y cuando salí ya todo el mundo se había ido. Iba sumida en mis pensamientos caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida, un par de personas venían hacia a mi pero no me molesté en levantar la vista. De repente algo se coló entre mis pies y me precipité hacia el suelo. Pegué un grito ahogado al caer y vía todas mis cosas esparcirse por el suelo. Escuché unas risas a mi espalda que me hicieron girarme.

-_Deberías mirar por donde caminas, torpe- _Tenía una sonrisa torcida y me miraba por encima del hombro. Era una chica llamada Minerva. Ni siquiera había hablado con ella.

-_Si, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño- _Añadió una peliverde que iba a su lado.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada y siguieron caminando. Yo me quedé ahí parada mirando al suelo. Mierda, me dolía un poco el tobillo, pero espero que no sea nada.

Entonces escuche unos pasos y vi a Natsu acercarse corriendo. Cuando llegó se arrodillo junto a mí y me miró preocupado.

Yo no podía dejar de mirarle agradeciendo que por alguna razón aún no se hubiese ido y hubiese aparecido. Sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos como si fuera una loca pero en ese momento no me salían las palabras ni tenía fuerza para moverme.

-_Lucy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

No estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que había pasado así que decidí contarle una pequeña mentira.- _No es nada, solo me he tropezado y me he caído_.- Pero el ya no me estaba mirando, miraba por encima de mi hombro.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas y él pareció salir de sus pensamientos. Me ayudó y después me ayudó a levantarme.

-_Vamos, te llevaré a casa.-_ Y acto seguido se encaminó hacia la salida sacando unas llaves de sus vaqueros.

-_No…no voy a casa, tengo algo que hacer. Puedo ir yo sola_.- Iba a ir a la tumba de mi padre, pero eso no podía decírselo. Respondí casi en un susurro pero me escuchó de todos modos.

-_Me da igual Lucy, no voy a dejarte sola. Vamos, te llevaré a donde sea que tengas que ir y luego te llevaré a casa. – _

Y ahí estaba, el chico que yo creía que era el mas guapo de la escuela sonriéndome tiernamente mientras extendía una mano en mi dirección invitándome a ir con él.

Y ahí estaba yo dudando sobre si confiar en él y contarle lo que con tanto recelo había estado guardando. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras él esperaba pacientemente con el brazo extendido para mí.

Y en ese momento tomé una decisión. Se acabaría el esconderse. A partir de hoy, el mundo iba a conocer quién era **Lucy Heartfilia** en todo su esplendor.

* * *

**Ojalá les halla gustado! **

**Esperaré con ansias a leer sus opiniones y/o sugerencias para la historia! :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí vuelvo con la continuación!**

**Gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leerla y dejarme un comentario! :3**

**Y aquí vamos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Maldición. Esta mujer lograba ponerme tenso. Parecía tonto con la mano extendida. Estaba a punto de bajarla cuando fijé mis ojos en sus labios. Eran carnosos y juraría que eran suaves. Se estaba mordiendo el labio. Estaba increíblemente sexy con esa expresión.

Dejé a un lado esos pensamientos cuando siento su mano sobre la mía. La miro sorprendido y allí estaba ella, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca creí que aceptaría, esperaba tener que obligarla. Apreté su mano, tiré de ella ligeramente y así nos fuimos hacia la salida.

No podía esperar a ver su cara cuando viera en que iba a llevarla. Una vez llegamos al aparcamiento delantero solté su mano y le indiqué con la cabeza que me siguiera. Divisé mi moto, era de un negro brillante, y me subí a ella con una sonrisa. Me encantaba esa moto.

_-Bueno Lucy, no suelo usar casco, por lo que tampoco tengo uno para ti. Pero espero que no te importe_.- La miré ansioso por que hablara. Estaba mirando mi moto con el ceño fruncido. Ya me he dado cuenta de que lo hace muy a menudo.

_-¿Vamos a ir en moto?-_ preguntó.

-_No_ _Lucy, me he subido para que me saques una foto. Pues claro que vamos en moto!-_ Realmente me estaba divirtiendo, pero no podía descifrar del todo su expresión.- _Venga sube detrás de mi. _

Estaba esperando una nueva réplica por su parte cuando se encoge de hombros y se sube detrás de mí. ¿Pero qué…? ¿De verdad de ha subido?

-_Muy bien_\- dice a mi espalda.- _Pero no me mates, hay muchas cosas que aun no he hecho. _

Ante eso no pude más que romper a reír y poner la moto en marcha.- _Haré lo que pueda. Y.. ¿A dónde vamos señorita?_

Pude sentir como se tensaba a mi espalda antes de responder.- _Te iré guiando. _

En ese momento arranqué. Estaba muy intrigado sobre a dónde iríamos y por qué ella no quería decírmelo si de todos modos lo acabaría averiguando. En cuando aceleré al salir de Fairy Tail pude sentir como pasaba las manos alrededor de mi cintura y apretaba con fuerza. Podía sentir su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y estaba empezando a pensar en cosas que no debía. Tenia que distraerme.

¿_Dónde quedó todo tu valor Lucy? Hace un momento parecías encantada y ahora te aferras a mí muerta de miedo._\- me reí de manera un poco forzosa mientras continuaba conduciendo por dónde ella me indicaba. Estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad y seguía sin tener ni idea de a dónde íbamos.

-_Es la primera vez que subo en una de estas…-_dijo lo mas alto que pudo para que la oyera por encima del ruido.

Me acababa de dejar asombrado. ¿Nunca había montado en moto? Sacudí la cabeza y aceleré.

Llevábamos 20 minutos de viaje y ya habíamos salido de la ciudad. Estábamos entre Magnolia y Hargeon cuando me señaló un lugar delante de nosotros. Abrí mis ojos completamente cuando llegamos a la entrada y me di cuenta de que estábamos en un cementerio. Se bajo y se dirigió a la entrada. Yo me quedé observando, supongo que no quería que entrase con ella. O sí.

Se dio la vuelta, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no me miraba a la cara_.- Puedes entrar si quieres, después de todo me has traído…_ -Sabía que no me lo repetiría así que me bajé y me apresure a alcanzarla.

Caminó a través del cementerio hacia una de las esquinas donde había una puerta. Sacó una llave y la abrió para caminar hacia dentro. Cuando la seguí comprobé que era como un pequeño cementerio privado. Únicamente había una lápida con un enorme ramo de flores encima en medio de lo que parecía un pequeño jardín. Ella estaba de pie enfrente con las manos apretadas en muños a sus costados.

Me acerqué despacio hasta colocarme a su lado, pero no me miró. Me fijé en el nombre que había tallado en ella: "Jude Heartfilia". ¿Sería su abuelo? No podía ser su padre… ¿O sí? ¿O un hermano? ¿Tenía hermanos? Acabo de darme cuenta de que no conozco absolutamente nada de ella.

Un golpe seco me saca de mis pensamientos. Lucy había caído de rodillas y tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. No sabía que hacer, si abrazarla, irme o quedarme como estaba. Finalmente me deje caer de rodillas junto a ella sin mirarla por si se avergonzaba. No se cuando tiempo estuvimos así, pero no pensaba moverme hasta que ella lo hiciera.

Estaba tan distraído que por poco me caigo cuando se tiró a mis brazos. Al principio no podía reaccionar. Tenía a Lucy abrazada a mí llorando desconsoladamente. En cuanto salí de mi asombro la rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho. La mantuve así hasta que empezó a calmarse y el llanto se volvió un sollozo. Aunque estaba esperando que hablase, su voz me pilló por sorpresa.

-_Mi padre murió hace cuatro meses_.-Noté como apretó sus manos sobre mi camisa.- _No compartíamos mucho juntos, solo algunas aficiones muy de vez en cuando. Pero le quería. Siempre trabajaba mucho y se pasaba días fuera de casa. Esta vez llevaba fuera una semana y era el día en que volvía. Llegaba tarde, pero era algo que solía pasar. Esa llamada de teléfono lo cambió todo._-cogió aire como tomando valor para continuar.- _Acababa de tener un accidente, estaba en el hospital. Mi madre y yo fuimos corriendo pero fue inútil. Murió 4 horas después. Se supone que hoy es su cumpleaños. _

Ahora la abracé con todas mis fuerzas intentando que dejase de llorar por completo. No podía ocultar mi asombro. Esta chica no había dejado de sorprenderme desde que la conocí. Y por fin, después de dos semanas decidió confiar en mí. Era consciente de que no era el mejor momento pero me sentía feliz.

Cuando dejó de llorar cogí su cara entre mis manos y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos. Tenía la mirada rota.

-_Vamos a casa Lucy_.- Ella asintió y con cuidado se levantó. Le cogí la mano y la alejé de aquel lugar.

La ayudé a subirse a la moto para después hacer yo lo mismo. Esta vez no tuve que esperar a arrancar para que me abrazara. Acaricié su mano mientras notaba su cabeza contra mi espalda. Pero cuando estaba apunto de arrancar la escuché hablar.

-_N-Natsu…_ -titubeó un momento pero esperé a que continuase antes de arrancar.- _No cambies cuando veas mi casa. _

Me quedé en shock durante un momento ¿Qué pintaba ahora su casa? Reaccioné cuando me dijo su dirección y me puse en marcha.

Cuando ella me lo dijo estacioné a un lado de la calle. Entonces miré hacia donde ella me señalaba y me quedé boquiabierto. A través de la valla se podía ver un largo camino que llevaba hasta una casa… bueno, era demasiado grande para llamarla casa, parecía un palacio. Era de color blanco, tenía unos tres o cuatro pisos y estaba rodeada de un jardín que lucía muy bien cuidado.

Me giré hacia Lucy quien parecía avergonzada. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de la expresión que debía de tener mi cara y me sonroje un poco.

-_Bueno pues, aquí vivo, esta es mi casa_.-Lucy me miró expectante pero yo solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-_Lucy...no te ofendas pero_… –guardé silencio un momento analizando su expresión. Se había puesto tensa. Sonreí antes de continuar.- _¿Qué tal es tu televisor?_

Abrió sus ojos chocolate tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas para luego comenzar a reírse. Entre risas me contestó. –_Pues… no está mal, pero yo prefiero la sala de cine.-_ estaba mirándome divertida.

-_Una sala de c..._\- Sacudí la cabeza y me reí antes de encender la moto de nuevo.- _¿Nos vemos mañana Lucy?_\- Esperaba que ahora cambiara con respecto a mí.

Se acercó lentamente y colocó su cabeza a la altura de la mía y sonrió.- _Por supuesto_.- Besó mi mejilla y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Me quede mirándola como un tonto por un momento para después enfadarme e irme lo más rápido posible de allí. Lucy iba a acabar conmigo.

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! **

**Buen fin de semana! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayais pasado un buen fin de semana! Yo me lo he pasado estudiando -.-"**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuacion!**

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación después de una larga cena con mi madre. Estaba pensando en como sería capaz de mirar a Natsu a la cara al día siguiente después de todo lo que había pasado cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era Levy.

_-Hola Levy!- _Saludé cuando me llevé el teléfono a la oreja.

-_Lucy! ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿Estás bien?- _Respondió una voz cantarina.

Estaba preocupada por mí. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo_.-Si estoy bien. En realidad Levy…_. Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Natsu ese día. No podía escondérselo a ella y sabía que no se lo diría nadie. Después de molestarme un poco con Natsu me dijo de pronto:

-_Hey Lucy, ¿Te dijo Natsu que mañana es su cumpleaños?_

Me quedé en silencio un momento antes de responder.- _¿Mañana es su cumpleaños? No me comentó nada. Bueno, supongo que tampoco tuvo ocasión…_

_-Bueno pues te lo digo yo. Así mañana puedes sorprenderle felicitándole_.- Se rió de una forma que no me inspiraba nada bueno.- _Mañana nos vemos Lucy, buenas noches_.

_-Buenas noches Levy_.- Colgué y me tire en la cama.

Mañana era su cumpleaños. ¿Tendría que regalarle algo? Quizás no quería un regalo mío. _"¿nos vemos mañana Lucy?"_ Su voz resonó en mi cabeza. Me había ayudado mucho aunque no lo supiera. Sí, estaba decidido, tenía que regalarle algo. La cuestión era ¿Qué? No lo conocía bien.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Si, eso le regalaría, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Levy. Decidí enviarle un mensaje. _"Levy, puedes hacer que Natsu esté mañana 10 minutos antes en clase? dile que es importante. Se que puedes. Un beso, Lucy!"_

Con una sonrisa y después de planear como haría todo me fui a dormir. Después de todo, Lucy Heartfilia iba a hacer su aparición. Estaba deseando ver la cara de todos mañana cuando llegase.

A la mañana siguiente me había levantado temprano, me había puesto el uniforme y me había arreglado de forma un poco distinta. Llevaba mi pelo suelto y lo había ondulado sutilmente de la mitad hacia abajo. Me había puesto delineador negro en mis ojos y un poco de gloss en los labios.

Cogí mi coche y me puse rumbo a clase, porque sí, tenía coche. Siempre iba caminando para no llamar la atención. Me seguía preocupando que la gente se acercase a mí solo por el dinero, pero había decidido que no importaba y no iba a echarme atrás ahora, no había razón para esconderse. Sin embargo, antes me había pasado a comprarle el regalo a Natsu. Esperaba que le gustase.

Estacioné en Fairy Tail y ya sabía que todo el mundo estaba mirando mi coche. Después de todo era un Audi RS7 el cual no todo el mundo podía permitirse. Mi padre me lo había regalado por mi cumpleaños antes de morir y me había explicado todas las características del coche. Me las sabía sí, pero a mi me gustaba porque era bonito.

Salí del coche, cogí mis cosas y la caja con el regalo de Natsu y cerré el coche. Cuando me giré hacia la entrada tenía todas las miradas sobre mí, aunque la mayoría eran para lo que estaba allí aparcado. Algunos estaban hasta boquiabiertos.

Los ignoré a todos y fui corriendo hasta el salón de mi clase. Esperaba que Natsu ya estuviera allí.

Me paré en el marco de la puerta y efectivamente Natsu estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre. Pero no solo él. Todos se encontraban allí! Levy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana. Mierda! Esto no me lo esperaba. Ya me estaba sonrojando sólo de pensar en que todos estuvieran allí. No es que no quisiera que se enterasen de que le había comprado un regalo, pero que estuvieran allí mientras se lo daba no estaba dentro de mis planes. En ese momento Levy me vio y me saludó.

-_Hey Lucy, por fin llegaste_.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. La mataría después. Seguro que ella se lo había dicho a todos.

-_Hola chicos_.- Los saludé a todos mientras dejaba con cuidado la caja sobre la mesa. Todos respondieron a mi saludo y entonces me giré a ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece mi coche?-_ quería ver sus reacciones.

Todos se miraron unos a otros confundidos.- _¿Coche dices? Si siempre vienes andando ¿De que hablas Lucy?-_ Empezaron a decir todos.

Suspiré pesadamente.- _Así que no lo vieron…_ -negué con la cabeza fingiendo disgusto antes de sonreírles.- _¿Podríais hacerme el favor de mirar por la ventana? Es el blanco. _

Todos corrieron a las ventanas y tan pronto como llegaron empezaron a soltar exclamaciones de asombro. Bueno, esa reacción no estaba mal. Todos se volvieron hacia mi sin saber que decir experto cierto chico de pelo rosa que miraba hacia afuera con el ceño fruncido.

-_¿Qué ocurre Natsu? ¿A ti no te gusta?- _Se giró hacia mi buscando las palabras.

-_No te ofendas Lucy, pero ese coche es horrible_.- Todo el mundo se quedó callado y por sus expresiones sabía que lo creían loco. Incluso yo me quedé boquiabierta mirando el coche desde la ventana, eso no me lo esperaba.- _Se ve un poco viejo y es muy pequeño. Mi moto casi se ve mayor en comparación! _

_-¿Pero qué estás d…._ –Me paré en seco pasando mi vista por el aparcamiento hasta que vi un pequeño coche blanco tipo huevo. No pude evitarlo y le di un golpe.- _Ese no es idiota! El mío está al otro lado._\- Ninguno de los presentes pudo aguantarse la risa ante eso. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado?

-_Ouch Lucy, no hace falta pegar_.- Se giró hacía la ventana y miró a donde yo le había indicado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y de repente apoyó las manos en el cristal y estampó su cabeza contra la ventana.- _NO puedes tener ese coche. ¿Cómo puedes y venir caminando? ¿Es una broma? Oh dios mío, quiero conducirlo!_

Siguió balbuceando cosas de todo tipo y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no hubiera mirado el reloj de la pared. Faltaban 5 minutos para el comienzo de la clase. Tenía que darle ya el regalo.

-_Oye Natsu… Natsu!-_ Pero estaba tan embobado que ni me oía por lo que volví a golpearle.- _Natsu!_

-_Ah! Lucy, si, ¿qué pasa?-_ Me miraba confundido y sabía que sus pensamientos estaban fuera de esa clase.

-_Me he enterado de que hoy es tu cumpleaños_.- Le dije con una gran sonrisa. Me miró confundido pero asintió.- _Así que… te he comprado un regalo! Feliz cumpleaños Natsu._

Posé la caja enfrente de él, que me miraba como si fuese un fantasma. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se apurara y lo abriera. Se sentó y levantó la tapa de la caja.

Miró la caja y luego a mí. A la caja otra vez y a mí. Repitió eso durante un tiempo sin decir ni una palabra hasta que me cansé y le pregunte.

-_Y Natsu… ¿Te gusta?_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo! lo subiré tan pronto como lo tenga. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste!**

**Y a leer!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 7._**

_-¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar si me gusta?_\- Natsu me miraba atónico.

-_Bueno, tampoco te conozco tanto. Pero yo creí que te gustaría, además, es muy bonito_.- me incliné un poco para poder ver bien la caja. Dentro se encontraba un precioso gatito dormido, o al menos a mí me parecía precioso. Era de color negro pero a la luz parecía que tenía reflejos azules. Era de una raza que al parecer era bastante rara y no había sido nada barato, pero tenía los ojos de color verde al igual que Natsu y me pareció apropiado.

-_Lucy, me estás regalando un gato!_ – De repente Natsu me tenía levantada del suelo y me estaba abrazando.

-_Me encanta Lucy_.- Me posó en el suelo y volvió a concentrarse en el gato.- _Voy a tener que ponerle un nombre y tendré que comprarle una caja, y un collar. Y buscarle un sitio en mi casa donde colocarlo_.- Parecía que realmente le había gustado y no podía estar mas contenta por ello.

-_En realidad…No hace falta que hagas eso.-_ dije mientras me sentaba en mi sitio ganándome una mirada reconfusión por su parte.- _Ya he comprado todo lo que necesitas, incluso la comida. Lo tengo todo en el coche pero no podía traerlo todo aquí_.- esto último se lo susurré porque ya había entrado el profesor.

Las clases pasaron y Natsu fue explicándoles a cada profesor el tema del gatito para que se lo dejasen mantener. A la hora de la comida decidimos almorzar en clase y todos estaban entusiasmados. El gatito había despertado y todos querían jugar con él. Levi y Juvia se pasaron todo el descanso lanzándome miradas suspicaces que fingí no ver. Le había hecho un regalo porque era su cumpleaños y ya. No había más vueltas que darle.

Como Natsu se movía en moto no podía llevarlo todo así que después de las clases seguí a Natsu hacia su casa, después de que conseguí pasar entre la masa de gente que rodeaba mi coche.

Vivía en el centro de la ciudad en unos apartamentos por lo que pude ver. Estacioné y saqué las bolsas y se las entregué a Natsu.

-_Me alegro de que te gustase, trátalo bien eh!-_ Le sonreí mientras cerraba el maletero de mi coche y me situaba al lado del la puerta del conductor.

-_Por su puesto que sí y muchísimas gracias Lucy_.-Me sonrió de vuelta antes de añadir.- _Tenía pensando hacer una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños, espero que vayas, aunque aún no se donde será por lo que ya te iré avisando_.- Parecía que iba a añadir algo mas cuando miró por detrás de mí.- _Tienes_ _un coche fantástico ¿sabías?_

Me reí entre dientes sin poder evitarlo.- Claro que iré y sí, algo había oído sobre que es una de las pocas cosas por las que los hombres babean.- le saqué la lengua antes de reírme.

_Hey! Yo no babeo!_ – "Sí claro" pensé.- Además prefería cuando ibas andando.

Fruncí el ceño confundida, no lo entendía.- ¿Y eso por qué? Creía que te gustaba.

-_Y me gusta, me gusta mucho. Es más, espero que alguna vez me dejes conducirlo. Pero ahora ya no podré llevarte más a casa. Y eso que creía que después de ayer lo haría mas a menudo.- _Miraba a mi coche enfadado y no pude disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en mi cara.

Me acerqué a él y le apunté mi número de teléfono en la mano en la que llevaba la caja con el gatito. Después de eso me gire y hablé mientras entraba en el coche.- _Si lo que quieres es llevarme a casa solo tienes que preguntarme antes e iré andando._\- aceleré y me fui a mi casa.

Esa noche en mi habitación no pude evitarlo y estuve un rato esperando a ver si recibía algún mensaje o alguna llamada suya. Pero al no recibir respuesta decidí irme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente rebusqué en mi armario y decidí ponerme una camiseta blanca de manga corta y una falda plisada de color rosa palo. Y acabé mi conjunto con unas sandalias y un collar. Era el día sin uniforme en Fairy Tail. Según me había dicho Erza una vez al trimestre dejaban un día para que los alumnos vistieran como ellos quisieran. Me gustaba el uniforme de Fairy Tail, pero vestirme con mi ropa era mucho mejor. Mientras acababa de preparar mis cosas sentí el teléfono vibrar.

_-¿Si? Aquí Lucy_.- dije cuando contesté. No esperaba ninguna llamada.

_-¿Lucy? Soy Natsu. ¿Estás lista?_ – Natsu estaba al otro lado de la línea. Esto si que era una sorpresa.

-_Pues casi estoy. ¿Por qué lo dices? Aún tengo tiempo de llegar_.-fruncí el ceño extrañada. Aún tenía veinte minutos.

-_Mira afuera.-_ dicho esto colgó. Acto seguido salí al balcón.

Pude ver a Natsu al otro lado de la vaya apoyado en su moto. Vestía unos vaqueros, unos playeros negros, una camiseta blanca ceñida y encima llevaba una cazadora negra de cuero. El único accesorio que llevaba eran unas gafas de sol. Estaba tan sexy de esa forma que si no fuera por el pelo rosa que lo delataba parecería otra persona. Cuando me vio asomada hizo un gesto que me puso de los nervios. Sonriendo abrió los brazos formando una cruz señalándose a sí mismo con los dedos. Egocéntrico. Le hice un gesto para que esperara y entré de nuevo a la habitación.

Me miré al espejo. No iba mal, pero después de ver a Natsu así… ¿Cómo irían los demás? Ahora quería dejar a todos con la boca abierta. Sonreí para mi misma sacando las nuevas prendas que utilizaría.

Me cambié y solté mi cabello que lo tenía recogido. Le di un poco con el secador para que tomara volumen. Marqué bien el delineador negro alrededor de los ojos, apliqué mi mascara de pestañas y estaba lista. Sonreí a la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Había cambiado mi falda por unos pantalones de cuero negro de cintura baja, mis sandalias por unas botines negros con el tacón color madera y la camiseta por un chaleco vaquero oscuro con un poco de escote. El pelo suelto me caía desordenado por los hombros y la espalda. Tomé una cazadora de cuero pero la llevé en la mano, me la pondría luego.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé tranquilamente hasta llegar hasta él. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba serio en mi dirección. Sin embargo llevaba las gafas de sol puestas. Mierda. No iba a poder ver su reacción.

Me paré a dos pasos de él y puse una mano en la cadera cambiando el peso a una pierna.- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?-_le sonreí de medio lado. Esta vez tendría que decirme un cumplido quisiera o no.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! **

**Cualquier cosa dejenme sus comentarios! Que tengáis un buen día.!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, esta vez he tardado un poquito más en actualizar. En realidad no iba a subirlo hoy porque no tengo listo aún el capitulo de mi otro fic. Pero ya que tenía este...para qué esperar?**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Dios! La tenía parada enfrente. Estaba increíble. Podía sentir como se tensabas todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo. Tenía que contener mis ganas de besarla, si lo hacía probablemente se iría en su coche y perdería mi oportunidad.

-_Te ves bien Lucy_.- dije intentando no cambiar mi expresión.

_-¿Solo bien?_\- Me sonrió de nuevo y di una vuelta lentamente para volver a su posición anterior. Sabía como se veía, eso estaba claro.

Me reí ligeramente y sacudí la cabeza mientras me subía a la moto.- _Te ves jodidamente sexy Lucy, ¿con eso te vale?_ –Era más de lo que se esperaba. Su acara de asombro casi me hace reír pero me contuve. Se recuperó mientras le pasaba su casco.

_-¿Y esto a qué se debe?-_ Pregunto abarcándome con un gesto de su mano. Se refería a porque la había ido a buscar.

-_Me dijiste que si quería llevarte a casa solo tenía que preguntar, pero ese no es mi estilo._\- le guiñé un ojo y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se subiera. –Además- dije mientras se subía.- _Quería ser el primero en verte sin el uniforme_.

Se rió mientras yo arrancaba y aceleraba en dirección Fairy Tail.

Cuando entramos en Fairy Tail pude sentir como todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros. Algunos con sorpresa, otros me miraban con una sonrisa traviesa debido a la chica que me acompañaba. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras aparcaba. Imbéciles. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Lucy era quien iba a mi espalda. Nos bajamos y cuando se quitó el casco todas las expresiones cambiaron a una de asombro, los cuchicheos comenzaron a expandirse por todo el patio y se llevó todas las miradas. Los chicos se le quedaban mirando embobados y estaba empezando a enfadarme.

-_Vamos a clase Lucy o llegaremos tarde_.- Mi voz sonó mas fría de lo que pretendía, pero tenía la mandíbula tensa mientras miraba a todos los demás.

Lucy me miró con el ceño fruncido antes de seguir la dirección de mi mirada. Ví como sonreía y ajena a todo lo que podía provocar me sorprendió pegándose a mi y apoyando y brazo en mi hombro.

-_Aún quedan diez minutos por los menos, pero vamos._\- me sonrió y sacudí la cabeza. Le pase un brazo por encima de los hombros y la guié hasta nuestra clase mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia.

Contaba con pasar todo el día con Lucy. Pero nada más llegar a nuestra clase me di cuenta de que eso sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Nada más entrar todos nuestros amigos se acercaron a ella.

-_Vaya Lucy, estás increíble_.- Dijo Levy cuando se acercó.

-_Es_ _cierto, atraerás todas las miradas vestida de esa manera_.- Dijo Erza mientras se acercaba. Carraspeé sin poder evitarlo.- _Oh Natsu, tu también estas genial_.-

Rodé los ojos e hice un gesto con la mano.- _Si, si, ahora ya no me vale_.- me hice el ofendido pero ella solo me sonrió.

-_Caramba Lucy! Estás tremenda_.- dijo Gray asombrado.- _Que bien escondido tenías ese cuerpo hasta ahora!_\- Se rió y cuando me miró le dediqué mi peor mirada. Sería estúpido. Le daría una paliza ahora mismo. Y tuve que contenerme cuando me sacó la lengua.

-_Si si, la rubia esta muy guapa, ya nos enteramos todos, ahora cambiemos de tema.- _interrumpió Gajeel_._\- Este sábado será la fiesta del cabeza de lava ¿no?

Le quité los ojos de encima a Lucy en cuanto escuché eso.- _Cierra la boca cara de hierro. Y sí, será este sábado donde siempre_.

Fue Lucy la que habló ahora.- _Yo no se dónde es donde siempre_.

-_No te preocupes Lucy, iremos todas juntas_. – dijo una Juvia sonriente. Y no pudimos seguir hablando porque en ese momento Virgo entró por la puerta y la clase de química comenzó.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana intentando hablar con Lucy y me fue imposible. Varias chicas me rodeaban a la mínima oportunidad y por su parte ella nunca se encontraba solo.

En ese mismo momento la estaba observando coquetear con Elfman. Estaba dispuesto a interrumpirlos cuando apareció Gray.

-_Pero bueno, mira quien tenemos aquí_.- empezó a burlarse.- _Parece que hay cierta chica que no te hace mucho caso eh Salamander._

-_Cállate tu cubo de hielo. Al menos yo se que la llevaré a casa después de las clases. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Nada._\- Empecé a reírme mientras Gray sacaba humo por las orejas. Respiró hondo, se calmó y me mostró la sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba y que me hacía querer darle un puñetazo.

-_He quedado con Juvia para esta tarde. Y daré el último paso en tu fiesta. Aquí el lento eres tú._\- Se alejó riéndose sin saber que me había dado una gran idea.

Las últimas horas se me hicieron eternas y no pude evitar preguntarme una y otra vez porque Lucy no parecía querer nada más que una amistad conmigo. Todos los fines de semana salía de fiestaza con una chica distinta y en le instituto sabía que la gran mayoría estarían encantadas de que les pidiera una cita. Sin embargo ella no. Y lo peor era que se había llevado bien con todos desde el principio menos conmigo. Apenas había empezado a ser simpática conmigo hacía un par de semanas. Bueno, eso lo cambiaría hoy.

Rasgué un trozo de papel y escribí: "_Te espero en la parte de atrás cuando acaben las clases."_

Me di la vuelta sin que nadie me viera y le di el papel a Lucy antes de volverme hacia delante. Sabía que lo había leído.

Nada más que tocó el fin de las clases recogí mis cosas y salí de allí evitando a todo el mundo. Cuando llegué a la parte trasera del instituto me apoyé en la pared al lado de la fuente.

Estaba esperando a que ella llegara cuando escuché pasos venir y giré mi cabeza en esa dirección. Pero no pude sorprenderme más. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Me alegraba de verla pero no era Lucy.

La chica sonriente que apareció al doblar la esquina era **_Lisanna._**

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**Por si a alguien le interesa, en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de Gruvia y un ligero Jerza!=^.^=**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :3 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo!**

**Espero que les guste. Y gracias por los comentarios! :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

Me dirigía a la cancha de detrás del instituto tal y como Natsu me había pedido. Suponía que sería por algo del sábado. De todos modos tenía que esperarle ya que él me llevaría a casa. Cuando iba a doblar la esquina oí a Natsu hablar con alguien. No quería interrumpir así que iba a irme cuando algo me hizo detenerme.

-_Espero verte este sábado sin falta en mi fiesta eh!_\- era Natsu quien hablaba. Me sentía mal por escuchar su conversación y a la vez no me importaba.- _No sería lo mismo si tu no estas allí. _

_-¿Te aburrirías sin mi verdad?_ –respondió una chica que no conseguí identificar. -_¿Qué harías sin mi Natsu?_\- ella se rió y Natsu con ella.

-_Ah! Nada, nada. Iría sin rumbo si no estuvieras_.- se rió de nuevo y a mi me dio una punzada en el pecho. Se hablaban con mucho cariño y se notaba cuanto se importaban el uno al otro.

-_Bueno pues allí estaré._\- continuó esa chica.- _Además, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ya sabes que te quiero Natsu._

En ese momento decidí que era hora de irme. En realidad no debería hacer escuchado nada. Pero me alegraba de haberlo hecho, así no me ilusionaría con Natsu si sabía que el tenía novia. De todos modos alguien podría habérmelo comentado. O él mismo. De hecho creía que le gustaba por alguna razón.

Estaba molesta conmigo misma. Acababa de ver que en realidad si me había ilusionado con ese imbecil y ahora toda la ilusión me había abandonado. No quería irme con el a casa así que llamé a Jellal para que viniera a recogerme. Aceptó enseguida y decidimos ir a tomar algo antes de que me llevase a casa. Mientras esperaba a que llegase vi a Erza con algunas chicas y se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-_Erza!_\- Le grité levantando la mano para que me viera.

-_Lucy!_ –dijo mientras se separaba de las demás chicas para venir hasta mi. _-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿No iba a llevarte Natsu a casa? _

Sacudí la cabeza negando. No quería hablar de ello.- Cambio _de planes. Va a venir un amigo a buscarme. Me gustaría que lo conocieras, es casi como mi hermano._\- le sonreí esperando a que aceptara.

-_Eh… claro, ¿Por qué no?_ – me sonrió. Erza iba guapísima hoy. Llevaba una falda tan roja como su pelo, con una camiseta básica de tirantes negra al igual que sus botines.

-_Hey! Lucy! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que nos encontraríamos detrás_.- No pude seguir hablando porque Natsu llego corriendo. –Hola Erza.

-_Eh! oh, ya, si, bueno lo siento, lo olvidé.-_ cambié el peso de pierna nerviosa evitando mirarle.- En realidad ya no hace falta que me lleves a casa. Voy a ir a tomar algo con un amigo y él me llevará después.-solté todo de seguido, así sería más fácil.

Natsu frunció el ceño confundido.- _Pero creía que…_ -su voz se apago y una sombra de decepción cruzo su cara y me hizo sentir horrible. En realidad había quedado con él primero, pero después de lo que había escuchado prefería alejarme.- _Bueno, supongo que entonces puedo irme a mi casa. _

En ese momento vi el coche de Jellal entrar en el aparcamiento, lo cuál era perfecto para acabar con ese momento incómodo.

-_Oh mira, es Jellal! ven Erza, te presentaré. Nos vemos mañana Natsu_.- Le sonreí cogiendo a Erza del brazo y arrastrándola conmigo. Erza me miraba confundida y le asentí para que supiera que se lo contaría en otro momento.

Llegué a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue tirarme agotada en el sofá. Jellal acababa de dejarme en mi casa después de haber pasado toda la tarde por ahí. Sonreí al recordar el sonrojo de Erza que malamente podía disimular cuando se lo presenté. Se habían llevado increíblemente bien. Al final Jellal iba a ir conmigo a la fiesta de Natsu. Erza aseguró que le caería bien a todos y que no pasaba nada. Cana siempre llevaba a alguien de acompañante y a Natsu no le importaba. Eso me encantaba, si Jellal estaba allí sería mucho mejor, además de que tenía planes para él y Erza.

Suspiré profundamente. Ahora el problema era que hacer con Natsu. No estaba enamorada de él ni mucho menos. Pero no podía negar que me dolía que tuviese novia. Creía que coqueteaba conmigo todo el tiempo y que le interesaba. Aunque tenía que haberlo imaginado, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, estaba claro que alguna habría llamado su atención. Ya había descubierto que a pesar de las apariencias no estaba cada día con una distinta, aunque tampoco era un santo. Sin embargo no podía culparlo. Había descubierto que era un gran chico a pesar de todo y por eso sus amigos le tenían tanto aprecio. No podía hacer nada si no estaba interesado en mí y tendría que superarlo

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba y tenía a todas las chicas reunidas en mi casa para cambiarnos e ir a la fiesta. Sin embargo había tiempo más que de sobra y no me iba a librar de un interrogatorio de Erza.

_-¿Me vas a contar de que iba todo aquello el otro día a la salida?_\- Me dijo Erza cuando salí del baño. Juvia y Levy se volvieron a mirarme.

-_En realidad no gran cosa._\- respondí restándole importancia.- Natsu me fue a buscar a casa esa mañana y supuestamente me iba a llevar después de las clases.

-_Pero Erza dijo que al parecer Natsu te había estado esperando detrás._\- Añadió Levy. No se le pasaba ninguna. Suspiré antes de responder volviéndome al armario mientras cogía mi vestido.

-_Ah! Si bueno, me pasó una nota en clase diciendo que nos veríamos detrás, pero me olvidé_.- me di la vuelta y tenía tres pares de ojos entrecerrados en mi dirección.

-_Lucy, cariño, a ti nunca se te olvida nada. ¿No querías que te llevara?_\- me preguntó Juvia.- _Solo tenías que habérselo dicho_.

Suspiré profundamente de nuevo y les hice un gesto para que empezaran a vestirse mientras hablaba.

-_Está bien, en realidad no me olvidé_.- confesé con cuidado.- _Es solo que cuando fui hasta allí escuche a Natsu hablando con su novia. Así que decidí no interrumpir y llamé a un amigo para que me fuese a buscar._\- me encogí de hombros terminando de ponerme el vestido y empezando a buscar mis zapatos.

Todas se volvieron hacia mí y dijeron al unísono.- _Natsu no tiene novia_.

-_Bueno, quizás no os lo haya dicho, yo tampoco lo sabía_.- les respondí. Estaba segura de que era su novia. Natsu no tenía hermanas.- _Pero escuche como le decía que si hoy ella no iba la fiesta no sería lo mismo y que no sabía que haría sin ella. Después ella le dijo que le quería. _

-_Y ¿qué dijo Natsu?-_ me preguntó Erza.

-_No lo sé_.- respondí poniéndome los zapatos.- _No me quedé a escuchar_.- Todas me mirando sorprendidas y comprendí que ellas se habrían quedado sin dudar ni un segundo. Suspiré levantándome.-_Mirad, en realidad me dolió un poco lo que estaba escuchando. Natsu se ha estado portando muy bien conmigo últimamente y supongo que me había ilusionado. Pero nada más_.- Me levanté y les sonreí a ellas emocionada.- _Y no más preguntas por hoy. Ya estamos listas y Erza tiene alguien a quien sorprender_.- guiñé un ojo en su dirección.

Erza se puso coloradísima y todas nos reímos. Erza llevaba unos de mis vestidos. Era blanco y suelto de gasa que tapaba lo justo y al caminas se movía insinuante, atado al cuello donde estaba adornado con una piedrecillas negras.

Levy llevaba un vestido azul cielo ajustado al pecho que estaba cubierto por lentejuelas y después caía suelto. Llevaba su pelo recogido su pelo en una cinta con el mismo color del vestido.

Juvia iba con un vestido negro y largo hasta el suelo con una abertura mortal en medio del pecho hasta su ombligo. Destacaban sus zapatos aguamarina con su bolso a juego.

Yo por mi parte llevaba un vestido ajustado y corto de lentejuelas color rojo que dejaba toda mi espalda al aire.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido del claxon de un coche. Sonreí mientras salíamos de la casa. La fiesta acababa de empezar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! **

**Al final no ha habido gruvia peeero lo habrá el próximo y también Jerza! **

**me encantan esas parejas! Espero que a vosotros también!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! SE que he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar pero he tenido serios problemas con mi teclado. Aunque ya los he arreglado!**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

Jellal había pasado a buscarnos y juntos habíamos ido hasta el local donde se celebraría la fiesta, Lumen Histoire. Cuando entramos pude ver que era un sitio enorme, la gente llenaba la pista de baile y se aglomeraba en torno a la barra. Las luces de colores bailaban por el lugar y todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose. Inmediatamente me sentí animada y por las caras que pusieron mis amigos pude adivinar que a ellos les sucedía lo mismo.

Atravesamos la pista de baile para sentarnos en una de las mesas del fondo. Apenas acabábamos de sentarnos cuando llegaron Gajeel, Gray y Natsu a nuestra mesa. He de admitir que me sorprendieron. Todos iban increíblemente guapos. Gajeel iba más informal con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta. Grey iba con unos vaqueros claros y con una camisa y corbata. Y finalmente Natsu se había decidido por unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una americana negra. Aparté la vista para que no notase mi sonrojo.

-_Hola chicos, ¿Qué os parece?_ –preguntó alegremente Natsu cuando llegaron.

-_A mí todo me parece genial_. –respondí mientras Natsu se sentaba a mi lado y todos asentían en acuerdo.

-_Me alegro. ¿Queréis tomar algo? Iremos a buscarlo_.- ofreció Gray amablemente.

-_Yo tomaré un tequila blue_.- exclamé emocionada. Me encantaba esa bebida únicamente porque era de color azul.

-_Yo un martini_.- añadió Juvia.- _Y Levy quiere ron_.

-_Yo tomaré un cóctel de fresa_.- dijo Erza mirando tímidamente a Jellal.

Cuando los chicos se fueron en busca de nuestras bebidas decidí que era el momento oportuno para indagar un poco.

-_Bueno Erza, cuéntanos. Se que has hablado con Jellal_.- comencé suavemente.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando se puso colorada mientras respondía.- _Eh, bueno, hemos hablado un poco y eso. Nada más. Es simpático. _

_-¿Y vais a quedar algún día?_ – preguntó Levy guiñándome un ojo.

-_Eh, podría ser…-_Erza no sabía donde meterse_._\- _Además, ¿Qué hay de ti con Gajeel? Todas sabemos que te gusta. _

-Eso no viene al caso ahora.- respondió Levy molesta.- Además es un lento. No se da cuenta de nada. Pero, aquí hay alguién que ha tenido una cita, ¿verdad Juvia?

-_Ha sido tan fantástico…_\- dijo Juvia soñadora.- _Y hemos quedado de nuevo la semana que viene_.- todas nos reímos ante su entusiasmo y no pude evitar preguntar.

_-¿Te ha besado?-_ entonces el sueño de Juvia terminó.

-_La verdad es que no, aunque espero que no tarde mucho_.- Respondió tristemente.- _Ahora silencio que vuelven. _

Los chicos volvieron con nuestras bebidas y no pudimos continuar hablando. Cuando se sentaron no pude evitar sonreír ante lo que veía. Todos ellos se habían sentado al lado de la chica que les gustaba, aunque no lo admitiesen. Estábamos pasándonoslo en grande cuando Natsu se acercó para hablar conmigo.

-_Oye Lucy, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?_ –me gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-_Claro, dime_.- respondí de igual forma.

-_No, aquí no. Podemos salir fuera mejor, si no te importa.-_ me dijo señalando la terraza con la cabeza.

Y ahora qué iba a hacer... No quería estar a solas con él. Ya había admitido que estaba interesada en Natsu pero hasta que no aclarase mis sentimientos quería permanecer lo más alejada de él. Además, ahora que había descubierto que tenía novia, cada vez que lo veía se me venía a la cabeza la conversación que no tenía que haber escuchado.

-_Bueno, es que estamos basándolo muy bien. ¿No podría esperar? No me gustaría irme ahora_.- tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.- _Además, ¿no deberías estar con tus invitados?_\- giré la cabeza hacia la puerta en el momento justo para ver entrar a un grupo de chicas.- No _para de llegar gente y seguro que querrán hablar contigo._

-_Pero yo no quiero hablar con ellos. Quiero hablar contigo_.- repuso mirándome fijamente.

-_Conmigo puedes hablar en cualquier momento._\- continué insistiendo.- _Venga vete. Luego iré a buscarte y hablaremos. _

Murmuró algo que no pude entender enfurruñado y se fue. Por una parte me sentí aliviada pero por otra tremendamente culpable. Había sido muy grosera con él en su cumpleaños. Agité fuertemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y me volví hacia la mesa. Para mi sorpresa estaban todos mirándome.

-_Te has pasado_.- dijó Gajeel sin miramientos, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Levy.

-_Lo que quiere decir es que deberías hablar con él_.- explicó Lecy suavemente.

-_Si quería hablar contigo a solas debía ser por algo importante._\- añadió Gray asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición.- _Está bien, está bien. Cuando me acabe la copa iré a ver que tiene que decirme. ¿De acuerdo?_

Todos asintieron conformes. Sin embargo, había pasado como una hora y aún no había dado ni un sorbo a mi bebida. Natsu no había vuelvo a aparecer. Y según Erza lo más probable es que estuviera enfadado. Suspiré pesadamente mientras Erza y Jellal se levantaban para ir a bailar.

-_Vete a buscarlo. No va a venir otra vez_.-me dijo una sonrojada Erza cuando pasaba por mi lado.

Sabía que no podía posponerlo más. Y, aunque quisiera negarlo, quería saber que era tan importante. Tomé toda la bebida de un sorbo ante la mirada de asombro de mis amigos y me sumergí entre la gente en busca de Natsu.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Y solo decirles que a partir de ahora voy a tardar más en actualizar porque comienzan mis exámenes y me he metido en un nuevo proyecto! **

**En cuanto mis examenes hayan terminado volveré a actualizar con la misma frecuencia con la que lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de "cambio de mentalidad".**

**Espero que la disfruten. :))**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

Llevaba como media hora buscando a Natsu sin éxito. Caminar entre toda esa gente no era nada agradable y dificultaba el paso. Decidí darme por vencida cuando divisé las puertas hacia una terraza. Cuando abrí las puertas y el frío de la noche me golpeó descubrí cuanto necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Me acerqué al borde y me apoyé sobre la barra mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello.

¿Cómo actuar delante del chico que te gusta, que es tu amigo y que tiene novia, pero que no sabe que tú sabes que la tiene? Y por otro lado, ¿Por qué nadie sabía que tenía novia? Natsu no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se avergüenza de su pareja. Más bien parece del tipo que la pasearía frente a todos.

Entonces recordé las palabras que le había dicho y lo supe. Probablemente estuviera con ella ahora. Después de todo, tal y como él había dicho, se aburriría sin ella. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Era duro comprobar que lo más probable era que ni siquiera se divirtiera tanto como parecía conmigo. Aun así me había ido a buscar a mi casa.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclararme las ideas. No importa. De todos modos solo somos amigos y compañeros.

Cuando se me empezó a poner la piel de gallina supe que era hora de volver a entrar. Suspiré pesadamente disfrutando de los últimos momentos de intimidad. Tenía que volver.

En el momento en el que me giraba la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas. Sonreí divertida cuando una empujó a la otra contra la pared y prácticamente se le tiró encima. Intenté escabullirme sin ser vista, no quería cortarles el rollo y podía ser muy vergonzoso si sabían que no estaban solos. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta para irme esta dejó entrar luz y pude ver perfectamente quienes estaban fuera. Me quede de piedra por un momento y mi corazón dejó de bombar sangre de la impresión. Natsu era el chico que estaba contra la pared. Ni siquiera me paré a mirar quien era la chica, no me importaba, mis ojos estaban clavados en él.

Y entonces me miró. Y en ese momento desperté del trance en el que me encontraba y corrí hacia la pista cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Tenía que encontrar a los demás e irme a casa. No quería encontrarme con Natsu después de haberle visto besándose con aquella chica. No quería, pero tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para ello. Encontré a las chicas en la misma mesa en la que habíamos estado minutos atrás.

-_¿Qué era lo que quería decirte Natsu, Lucy? _–preguntó una Juvia curiosa.

-_Chicas no me encuentro bien. Venía a avisaros de que me voy a casa._ –dije ignorando su pregunta mientras enviaba un mensaje para que Capricornio viniera en mi busca.

-_Lucy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?_ –me preguntó Levy mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí.

-_Si Natsu te ha ofendido puedes contárnoslo._ –añadió Erza demasiado seria para mi gusto.

-He visto a Natsu besándose con una chica, probablemente su novia, en la terraza.- confesé. No iban a parar con sus preguntas así que mejor solucionarlo cuanto antes.- Capricornio, nuestro chófer, viene a buscarme. No os preocupéis por mí, estoy bien. Disfrutad de la fiesta y mañana hablamos.

Sin más me fui en dirección a la salida antes las miradas de sorpresa de mis nuevas amigas. Me fui de Lumen Histoire lo más rápido que pude, no quería encontrarme con nadie conocido. No me importaba que alguien preguntase por mí, confiaba en que ellas no dirían la verdadera razón de mi marcha.

Al subir en el coche recordé la noticia que mi madre me había dado esa mañana. Tendríamos que irnos de viaje al día siguiente por su trabajo. Yo la acompañaba porque desde la muerte de mi padre no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo sola. No asistiría a clases esa semana. Era bueno, no tendría que verle hasta pasado ese tiempo y quizá se hubiera olvidado del asunto. O al menos, tenía la esperanza de que no decidiera darme explicaciones.

Llegué a mi casa y me metí en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Aún estaba despierta cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. Natsu me estaba llamando. Comprobé la hora y eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Hacía al menos una hora que había llegado a casa. Casi cometo el error de descolgar la llamaba cuando reaccioné ante mi propio pensamiento. Hacía una hora que me había ido de la fiesta. Seguro que se había enterado de que me había ido.

Apagué el teléfono cuando dejó de vibrar. Lo más probable era que hubiera terminado con su novia antes de ir a buscarme. Eso si es que había ido en mi busca. Era más probable que se hubiera enterado sin tener que preguntar por mí. Apagarlo había sido la mejor decisión. Si bien no creía que volviera a llamar, era mejor prevenir que curar. Si le importase para algo mi opinión había llamado mucho antes.

Y con ese pensamiento me convencí a mi misma para dormir. Mañana vería las cosas con otra perspectiva, con la mente más clara.

Al día siguiente desperté cuando el sol se coló entre las cortinas y me dio en la cara. Gruñí al ver la hora en el reloj. Eran las doce de la mañana. Me levanté, me puse las zapatillas y bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina para desayunar. Encendí el móvil mientras Virgo me preparaba el desayuno. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que ví al encenderlo. Un único mensaje ocupaba toda la pantalla:

**_"Tiene 23 llamadas perdidas de Natsu Dragneel."_**

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejamos!**

**¿Que pasará ahora? Bueno, habrá que esperar para verlo!**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me encantan! **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! **

**Ha pasado un tiempo pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Llamarle de vuelta? Pero, ¿para qué? Los sucesos de la noche pasada se agolpaban en mi mente y el sentimiento de angustia que sentí en aquel momento me volvió a golpear duramente. Simplemente no podía permitirme pensar en ello. De nada serviría continuar nadando en el dolor. Lo mejor era olvidarlo y pasar pagina. Me gustaba un chico que tenía novia. Vale, bien. Pues seríamos amigos. ¿Y que mejor manera de olvidarme de él que irme de viaje?

El lunes partiría con mi madre rumbo a la capital y estaríamos allí durante un par de semanas para cerrar una serie de negocios con otra empresa. Mi padre lo había iniciado antes de morir y nosotras íbamos a continuarlo. Faltaría a las clases y no vería a ninguno de mis amigos hasta que volviera. Tan solo Jellal sabía de este viaje. Debería decírselo a Levy. Con todo este asunto de la fiesta se me había olvidado por completo contárselo.

Subí a mi habitación una vez terminé de desayunar para cambiarme y preparar las maletas para el viaje. Pero antes de hacerlo, cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de Levy. Ella contestó al primer tono.

-_¿Lucy?- _preguntó cuando respondió.

-_Hola Levy, ¿qué tal la fiesta de anoche? ¿Ha pasado algo con Gajeel que deba saber?_ –pregunté sin poder evitarlo mientras me reía. Ya me la estaba imaginando con las mejillas encendidas al otro lado de la línea.

-_Pero que dices Lucy!_ –respondió ella nerviosa. –_No tendrías falta de preguntar si no te hubieras ido. Por cierto, ¿cómo estas?_

-_Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes._ –respondí rápidamente. Lo que menos quería era hablar de ello_.- Llamaba para decirte que no iré a clase las próximas dos semanas_.

_-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?-_ pregunto sonando alarmada.- _¿Ha pasado algo?_

-_No, no, solamente un viaje de negocios de mi madre y voy a acompañarla_.- La tranquilicé.- _Os llamaré de vez en cuando y os contaré como va todo_.

-_Bueno, está bien. Esperaremos a que nos llames entonces!_

Después de despedirnos comencé a hacer las maletas. Tendría dos semanas para poner en orden mis pensamientos y también para distraerme de ellos.

Lucy no había respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas. No había conseguido localizarla en todo el fin de semana pero tenía la esperanza de hablar con ella en clase. Ni siquiera había podido estar con ella en mi propia fiesta. Cuando había vuelto a por ella al darme cuanta de que no vendría a buscarme, ya se había marchado. Había desaparecido. Pero hablaría con ella hoy. Tenía algo importante que decirle y no podía seguir posponiéndolo.

Sin embargo, Lucy no fue ese día a clase. Tampoco fue en toda la semana. Gracias a Erza se había enterado de que se había tenido que ir de viaje, pero no sabía cuando volvería. Tampoco respondía ninguna de mis llamadas. Siempre saltaba el maldito contestador. Y también sabía que hablaba con todos ellos menos conmigo. Después de escucharles hablando sobre Lucy habían cambiado de tema cuando me acerqué. Quizás no fuese la persona más inteligente, pero no era tan lento como para no darme cuenta de que algo me estaban escondiendo.

La segunda semana pasó y Lucy seguí sin aparecer. Aunque mis esperanzas ya se habían desvanecido continuaba llamándola todos los días a la espera de que respondiera. Tenía que admitir que la echaba de menos más de lo que pensaba. Y no saber que le sucedía conmigo me estaba volviendo loco. Había interrogada a Juvia, Erza, Levy… incluso había probado suerte con Gajeel y Gray. Pero ninguno de ellos sabía nada. Bueno, eso era lo que decían, porque estaba más que claro que lo sabían con todo lujo de detalles, por lo menos ellas. Después de todo, no es un secreto que las chicas se lo cuentan todo entre ellas.

Todos los días al llegar a casa Happy me recibía. Así era como había decidido llamar al gato que me había regalado Lucy. Y entonces, ahí íbamos de nuevo. Me acordaba de ella incluso en mi propia casa.

Era lunes de nuevo y como de costumbre estaba aparcando en el mismo sitio de siempre. Iba ensimismado con mis propios pensamientos cuando paré en seco. Un impresionante Audi blanco obstruía mi camino. Me quedé paralizado durante unos instantes antes de entrar corriendo a la clase. Únicamente una persona podía ser la propietaria de ese coche. Y así era. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta mientras recuperaba en aliento mirando asombrado hacia dentro. Se encontraba sentada en su sitio hablando animadamente con Juvia cuando, al notar mi presencia, se giró y me sonrió. Pero, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era forzada.

Lucy había vuelto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!**

**Ya se que es un poco corto, peeero es un capitulo de transición a la siguiente parte de la historia!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
